Peer to peer devices in a communications system have a need to be able to discover other peer devices, e.g., so that they can communicate with one another. While it is important that a discovery capability be supported in a peer to peer system, there is also a need for security in that a peer device may not want to be discoverable by devices with which it may not want to interact. As a result, there is a need to be able to broadcast peer discovery information to other devices with which a device may want to establish peer communications in a secure manner. There is also a need to be able to discover the presence of other devices, e.g., devices which may broadcast discovery information in an encrypted or otherwise secure manner, with which the peer device may want to communicate.
Based on the above discussion, it should be appreciated that there is a need for peer discovery mechanisms, e.g., methods and/or apparatus that support the secure advertisement of peer discovery and/or identification information. There is also a need for methods and apparatus which can be used to discover peer devices advertising discovery and/or other identification information in a secure manner.